Lightning Thunder
by Storm2003
Summary: COMPLETE. In the home stretch as Drea, Hunter, and the rest of the rangers deal with Drea's powers, Lothor's interference, and a few other surprises. Please R&R :-).
1. Recalling

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Power Rangers or Ninja Storm or anything else linked to it. Okay bye bye.  
  
CHAPTER ONE Recalling  
  
Eight-year-old Hunter chased his seven-year-old female companion through the grassy plains behind the Thunder Ninja Academy.  
  
"Come on Hunter!" she yelled back to him, laughing from the thrill of this. Hunter smirked and picked up the pace.  
  
"Come here you," he said, pouncing on her and bringing them both to the ground. They laughed while rolling around on the ground. They caught each other's eyes as they sat up, only to be interrupted by young Blake in the distance.  
  
"Hey you two!! It's time to eat!!" he yelled to his brother and friend.  
  
"We're coming!!!" Hunter responded. He quickly got up and held his hand out to her as she got up herself. When she was fully on her feet, she noticed that he had not let go of her hand. She looked from her hand to his eyes, the soft blue eyes gazing down at her.  
  
"Hunter.," she began softly. Hunter stopped by slowly leaning in and softly kissing her on the lips. He slowly pulled away and looked at her.  
  
"You are my heart," he told her. She smiled up at him. Nothing needed to be said as the two walked hand in hand back to their Academy. Neither one of them was completely sure how much time had passed but it did not matter once they got back because of the chaos that was at hand. A small crowd of people were arguing with their Sensei. The children took notice that these people were in Ninja outfits too, but they differed from the Thunder Academy. Blake had been standing behind the Sensei when he looked over to see the two. Taking a chance, he ran towards them.  
  
"RUN!!! Get out of here, they're after her!" he yelled to them, frantically hoping it would work. The two were too stunned to move.  
  
"WHAT?!" she yelled to her friend, completely distraught over what was going on.  
  
"That's right my dear. I'm afraid that you will no longer be attending this academy. For you see, your real parents have found you and want you to come live with them. I'm afraid there is nothing I can do," Sensei said simply, a small hint of sadness filled not only his voice but could be seen in his eyes. Tears stained her face at what was being told.  
  
"NO, I'M NOT GOING!!! MY HOME IS HERE!! HUNTER, BLAKE, I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU GUYS!!!" she screamed with all her heart as she buried herself into an embrace with Hunter. He held her with all his heart and might, for he could think of nothing else to do as the men who had been arguing with Sensei approached them.  
  
"Come on girl, time to leave," one said annoyingly as they pried her away from Hunter.  
  
"NO HUNTER!!" she screamed, kicking and punching to get free.  
  
"LET HER GO!!" he yelled back, attempting to run after them, only to be stopped by Sensei.  
  
"I'm sorry Hunter, but she must go," he replied. Hunter looked from Sensei to his brother, to see that he was heartbroken at losing her too, for tears fell from his eyes as they were from Hunter's. He finally looked over as the mysterious men carried his heart away.  
  
"NO!!!" Eighteen-year-old Hunter Trejo screamed as he jumped awake from the nightmare he was having. Sweat covered his shirtless body as he tried desperately to catch his breath, in order to slow his heartbeat. He slowly laid his head back and grasped his leather strapped necklace with colored beads on them. The two in the center being red.  
  
"Ani," he said quietly, a tear flowing down his face. 


	2. News

Disclaimer: See Chapter One...blah blah blah..hope you like it..Please review.  
  
CHAPTER TWO The News  
  
Hunter dragged himself along in Storm Chargers as he slowly unloaded another box. His friends were watching from the counter, concerned at his state.  
  
"What's up with him, Blake? He looks dead," Tori asked, unsure of what to make of it. Blake shook his head.  
  
"He hasn't been sleeping well all week. He keeps waking up in the middle of the night, screaming. I have an idea of what might be about though, I just don't know how to help," he explained sadly.  
  
"Well, don't leave us in suspense, dude. What's the story?" Dustin asked. He and Shane leaned in from behind the counter while Tori just gazed over at him. Blake sighed, turning his attention from his brother, to his fellow rangers.  
  
"When Hunter was around eight, we were both at the Thunder Ninja Academy, our parents had been dead for almost a year and we just weren't sure where life was taking us. That's when we met Ani. She came into the Academy an orphan, her guardians had passed away and she had no known family left. Naturally, we immediately liked her. She was nice, spunky, liked martial arts, and was basically into everything we were. However, I took a liking to her as a sister I never got to have. Hunter, however, even at that age fell in love with her," Blake explained. The others were too stunned at what they were hearing.  
  
"Whoa, whoa..so you're telling me Hunter's having nightmares over the girl he loves? Okay, now I'm confused," Shane stated simply. Blake continued.  
  
"Well, things were going great, for a while anyway. We had become our own little family, until the day Ani was taken away. It turns out she had been kidnapped as a baby and her real parents were alive. In fact they ran another academy, never found out which one, but they sent a bunch of men over to get her. It was heartbreaking, it was like a repeat of my parents, I was losing another family member. And Hunter, it wasn't just heartbreaking for him, it was like that just took his heart away when they ripped her from his arms," he explained, sadness filled his voice as he recalled the horrible events. Tori rubbed his shoulder comfortingly while glancing over at Hunter, seeing him in a new light from the story of his first love. The bell rang to signal a customer had come into Storm Chargers. Everyone looked up to see Cam, donning a big smile on his face and carrying a letter.  
  
"Hey guys, great news. We're going to be having some news faces around Ninja Ops," he said excitedly but carefully, as not to speak too loud.  
  
"What?" Tori asked simply, completely confused.  
  
"My godparents and godsister are coming to visit. They've been bored hiding out by themselves since Lothor attacked, so they decided to come and visit us for a while," he explained.  
  
"Whoa, now how did they escape?" Shane asked. The others looked at Cam for an answer.  
  
"They were on a "family meditation retreat" when the attacks came. It's their version of a vacation, but now it looks like they're finally taking a real one," Cam said. Dustin came around from the counter and walked up to Cam, surprisingly somewhat serious.  
  
"That's great Cam," he said, slapping him on the shoulder, "it really is, but I just have one question for you."  
  
"What?" Cam asked, eyeing him.  
  
"Is your godsister single?" he asked simply. The others had to hold themselves up from laughter as Cam chased Dustin around Storm Chargers, Kelly yelling at them to stop. While all of the chaos was going on, Hunter stared out of one of the back windows out towards the view of the beach. He slowly breathed in a sighed heavily.  
  
"Where are you?" he asked, to no one but the girl he longed to hold again. 


	3. Surprise In Spandex

Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious? Oh well, I don't own anything involving Power Rangers.. I just write fan fiction. Please read and review.  
  
CHAPTER 3 Surprise In Spandex  
  
Cam had distanced himself from the group in order to prepare Ninja Ops for the incoming guests. The others preoccupied their time with concern for Hunter.  
  
"Man, I've never seen this miserable," Blake stated. They were all at the Motocross track, watching Hunter stare off into space as he tossed a screw between each hand.  
  
"Did you guys ever try looking for Ani?" Shane asked.  
  
"Plenty of times, but we never had anything to go on. Sensei wouldn't tell us what academy she was taken to for whatever reason he had and even if he had told us, it's doubtful he would've known where to find it," Blake explained.  
  
"Dude that's harsh," Dustin said.  
  
"Yeah, Hunter has really tried to move on from Ani. He's dated plenty of girls but never exclusively. I think he's to the point where it's Ani or no one for him."  
  
"What's with the necklace he keeps messing with?" Tori asked.  
  
"Oh Ani gave it to him. The ones in the middle stand for her and Hunter. The navy one is for me and the two white ones are our parents. She said he could add a colored bead to represent anyone he wants. I guess the others are for you guys and Cam," Blake explained. Sure enough, there were a yellow, light blue, another red one, and a green bead on either side of the two center beads on Hunter's necklace. The others watched Hunter, wishing there was something they could do for him.  
  
Meanwhile, a surprise had rolled into town by the name of Drea. Her parents pulled up into a General Store parking lot and came to a stop.  
  
"Now Andrea, we'll be a while, but stay in the car," her father said to her as he got out of the car.  
  
"Drea, Dad! Dre-a," she said, trying to emphasize on the nickname she preferred to her real name.  
  
"Stay in the car," her mother replied. Drea rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes m'am," she said, sitting back and sighing. Her parents walked into the store and she just stared out the window at the new surroundings. Blue Bay Harbor was a pretty town, similar to her own, but it was nice being in a new environment. She was taking in all of the scenery when her attention fell on suspicious characters in the distance. She wasn't sure what they were but the Ninja Rangers knew them as Zurgane and Kelzacks. Drea took notice of them walking into the woods near the motocross track they had passed on the way into town. Looking back to see if her parents were coming, Drea took a risk and got out of the car, running after the Kelzacks.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Ninja Ops, Cam was hot on the trail of the Zurgane as well.  
  
"Cam, are the rooms prepared yet?" Sensei asked his son calmly.  
  
"Yea dad, but I've got to get down to the motocross track fast. Guys," he called into the communicator.  
  
"Go for Shane."  
  
"Zurgane is in the woods next to the track and he's got Kelzacks with them. See what they're up to and I'll meet you there," Cam said. Suddenly, screams rang out across the motocross track and the ranger's head shot up to see the Kelzacks roaming all over the area.  
  
"Well, we won't have to go too far," Tori replied. Hunter snapped out of his depression long enough to know when he was needed. He joined his friends in a line up, cutting off the Kelzacks and Zurgane from going any further.  
  
"Let's finish this before it starts guys," Shane said commandingly. The others glanced around quickly to make sure the coast was clear.  
  
"Ninja storm! Thunder Storm! Ranger Form, hah!" Red, blue, yellow, navy and crimson lights illuminated and died down to reveal the kids wearing their respective suits. The wind rangers geared up with their swords, while the Thunder Rangers grabbed their staffs.  
  
"ATTACK!!!" Zurgane called. The Kelzacks charged at the rangers. It began and continued as an even fight with a slight advantage to the rangers. Shane took out a number of Kelzacks with a Ninja Air Assault while Dustin took out unsuspecting Kelzacks with an underground attack as they had tried to sneak up on Blake and Hunter. The Thunder Rangers were holding their own as they usually do but Tori was in for a surprise as Zurgane chose her as his solo victim. He slashed his sword at her, which sent her flying backwards, landing on the ground in pan. Zurgane slowly approached her, ready to rid the world of one less ranger.  
  
"Goodbye, pretty ranger," he said, drawing his sword up. Tori braced herself for the attack when she was saved at the last second. Cam came out of nowhere, suited up as the Samurai Ranger and kicked Zurgane out of the way. He turned to Tori and offered his hand, which she gladly accepted.  
  
"You okay?" he asked.  
  
"You know it," she replied with confidence. They chased after Zurgane, who had retreated back towards the Kelzacks. A few minutes passed and the rangers had not noticed what they were being forced into. Zurgane, however, knew exactly what to when he saw the rangers in a circle, almost back to back. He took out a glowing whip and slapped it towards the rangers. A cloud of dust and sparks of light went off and before anyone knew. The rangers were tied up all together and dangling four feet above the ground.  
  
"Hey, what is this man?" Dustin asked, struggling to get free.  
  
"Ahhh, the rope is so tight," Hunter said, breathing hard.  
  
"Haha, that's right rangers. Struggle all you want but that rope will get tighter and tighter around all of you until you can't handle it anymore," Zurgane explained.  
  
"HEY, METAL MOUTH!!!!" Everyone, rangers, Kelzacks, and Zurgane, all turned their attention to the small hill where the voice had come from. Standing their proud and tall was Drea, however, she had ditched her street style clothes and was surprisingly wearing a black ninja suit from a school the rangers could not recognize.  
  
"Who is that?" Shane asked.  
  
"You good with riddles metal head?" Drea asked sarcastically.  
  
"What?" asked a confused and angered Zurgane.  
  
"What's worse than six rangers?" she asked simply.  
  
"Huh?" he asked, still confused and unsure of the question. Drea brought her right hand up to where her wrist was revealed, incredibly, and silver morpher similar to the wind ranger's.  
  
"No way," Blake replied.  
  
"Lightning Storm, Ranger Form, hah!" Drea said. Her motions starting out similar to the wind rangers but she ended the movements by point her hand downward before activating the morpher completely. When her morpher was activated, lightning struck the ground and silver light illuminated from her feet up, creating a silver ranger uniform with a mixed style of both wind and thunder.  
  
"KELZACKS ATTACK!!!" Zurgane yelled. The Kelzacks hesitated a little but then approached the new ranger. Drea took her staff and did a series of motions that made it light up.  
  
"Lightning Staff!" she cried before bringing it and hitting it towards the ground. "STRIKE!!!" Lightning erupted the ground and knocked out all the Kelzacks in a single strike.  
  
"Whoa," the rangers replied in unison. Zurgane began to back up in fear. Drea picked up her staff, which was still lit and pointed it towards the rope strangling the rangers. A bolt of lightning shot out at it, breaking it's grip on the rangers. Zurgane began to shake even more so and looked from the Silver Ranger to the other rangers who had put their focus on him.  
  
"Oh no, I'm gonna hear about this later," he said to himself before disappearing. The rangers stepped forward to try and attack but missed by a little bit. They then looked towards the hill, only to find that Drea had disappeared.  
  
"Another ranger?! That's sick, bro," Dustin said.  
  
"Yea, but who is it?" Tori asked.  
  
Who is Drea anyway? And what's the story behind the new ranger power anyway? Give me some reviews good and constructive ones please and I'll post the next chappie so you can find out. 


	4. Revelations

Disclaimer: Power Rangers is not mine.(..but I have fun writing fan fiction so..ENJOY.  
  
CHAPTER 4 Revelations  
  
Cam and Tori entered Ninja Ops, deep in discussion about the recent fight.  
  
"How could we have not known about another ranger power?" Tori asked.  
  
"Not sure. This one might have been hidden and for a very good reason. But my godparents would've told us about it if they had known," Cam replied. Tori stopped suddenly and looked at him confused.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
"My godparents run the Lightning Ninja Academy. If they had known about the Lightning morpher, they would have told me and dad about it," Cam explained. Tori was about to ask another question when they were interrupted by two arguing voices coming down the stairs. Drea's mom and dad came walking down the stairs, carrying suitcases and yelling at each other about something.  
  
"If you knew she wasn't going to stay in the car, why did you come in with me?!" she yelled.  
  
"Maybe because I'm trying really hard to believe she not exactly you!" he retorted.  
  
"Uncle Mike? Aunt Carrie?" Cam asked, unsure of what they were arguing about. Mike and Carrie looked over a relaxed a little, slightly embarrassed by the display they had just put on.  
  
"Hello Cam, you look so handsome," Carrie told her godson as she gave him a hug. Cam hugged her back.  
  
"Nice to see you again. Uncle Mike," he said in recognition as he shook his godfather's hand.  
  
"Been way too long my boy. And this is.?" he asked, obviously referring to Tori.  
  
"This is Tori Hanson. She's a water student here at the academy and she keeps all us male rangers in line," Cam explained. Tori laughed a little at Cam's comment as she shook his godparent's hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you," she said.  
  
"Where's Andrea?" Cam asked.  
  
"That's what we were arguing about. We went into a general store and left her out in the car. We came back out and she was gone," Mike explained.  
  
"I don't think that's just her mother's spirit in her," said Sensei. Everyone turned towards the small table in the center where the guinea pig Sensei stood.  
  
"You weren't kidding about being stuck, were you, Kanoi?" Carrie asked.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. Welcome my friends, it is good to see you both again," Sensei replied.  
  
"Likewise my friend. We have a lot to catch up on," Mike said.  
  
"Yes, we do. Follow me and I'll show you to your room," Sensei said before flipping off the table, his friends following him. Tori and Cam turned back to each other.  
  
"Your god sister sounds spunky," Tori commented. Cam laughed.  
  
"Not too much different than she was seven years ago," he replied. Tori's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"You haven't seen her for seven years?!" she asked in surprise.  
  
"Nope. That's why I'm so excited to see her," Cam said. As if on cue, the two heard footsteps coming down the stairs, only to see the girl from the battlefield appear before them.  
  
"Whoa," Tori said. Cam was stunned.  
  
"An.Andrea?" he asked, completely unsure. She smiled at her stunned god brother.  
  
"Hey Cam. And it's Drea," she replied. She walked up to him and gave him a hug. He hugged her back and then pushed her back a little.  
  
"Wait. You're the Lightning Ranger?" he asked. Drea's smile faded quickly.  
  
"How did you know that?" she asked. Cam glanced at Tori who looked from him to Drea and showed the morpher on her wrist.  
  
"Those were you guys out there?!" Drea asked, stunned.  
  
"Yea, where did you get that morpher?" Tori asked.  
  
"I promise I'll explain later, but just please don't tell my parents. They don't know about it," Drea said, looking at him with pleading eyes. Cam was stunned yet again. He looked at Tori, then back at Drea.  
  
"We promise," he replied. Drea gave a sign of relief. Cam glanced back at Tori.  
  
"Better give the guys the heads up at the next chance we get," she replied. Cam nodded in agreement. Little did they know that this was only the beginning of the journey to come.  
  
Wow! Cam's god sister is the Lightning Ranger. But what's the deal with how she got it? And why is she keeping it such a secret from her parents? Find out in the next chapter of Lighting Thunder. 


	5. Answers and Surprises

Disclaimer: Don't own power rangers.  
  
CHAPTER 5 Answers and Surprises  
  
"Are anyone else's ears still ringing?" Drea asked Cam and Tori as they walked through the woods. They had just left Ninja Ops after hearing an earful from Drea's parents about how she ran off. She managed to tell them enough of the story where she wouldn't have to include the part about her morphing into the Lightning Ranger.  
  
"So what's the deal with you not wanting to tell your parents about it?" Tori asked.  
  
"My grandfather gave that to me as a gift. He said that it was meant for me because of several different reasons. Some of which I won't find out until later. He said he never gave it to my dad because he was too pushy and over zealous when it came to his training. Whenever he trained me, he'd cross limits even a Sensei let alone a dad should cross. Don't get me wrong, he's a great dad, but granddad said the Lightning morpher's mine and no one else's," Drea explained.  
  
"So why not tell your parents?" Cam asked.  
  
"They'd probably forbid to use it, claiming I still had too much training left to do or they would think I was too young or something. They'd make up some excuse. By the way, where are we headed?" Drea asked.  
  
"To the motocross track. That's where the other rangers are," Tori explained. Drea stopped and looked at Tori with a huge grin.  
  
"There's a motocross track here! I haven't ridden in forever," Drea exclaimed.  
  
"Well come on then," Cam said. The three broke into a run in the direction of the motocross track.  
  
Meanwhile, Lothor was not happy about the news he was hearing from Zurgane.  
  
"ANOTHER RANGER? What are they, a rainbow after the storm?" he asked sarcastically. Marah and Kapri laughed idiotically at their uncle's comment.  
  
"I'm not sure sir. All I know is that the Lightning Ranger has immense power and I doubt she was even fighting at her full potential," Zurgane said. Lothor growled.  
  
"There's more behind this kid than we're seeing and I want to know what it is," he replied.  
  
While Lothor pouted about the new ranger, Dustin and Shane were busy discussing the fight while Blake and Hunter were taking some laps.  
  
"That girl was pretty cute among anything," Dustin commented. Shane smirked.  
  
"Yea, she was, wasn't she? But what about that Lightning Strike dude? That must've taken out, what, twenty Kelzacks at once? Sick bro," Shane said.  
  
"Hey guys," Tori replied, sneaking up behind Dustin.  
  
"Hey," they replied. Tori glanced at Dustin, who was geared up and resting on his bike.  
  
"Why aren't you out there riding?" she asked him.  
  
"My mind's still back at that fight with the new ranger. It's bizarre, man," Dustin said.  
  
"Well, actually I wanted to talk to you guys about that. Look at over Kelly's van at the girl standing beside Cam," Tori said. Shane and Dustin both looked over at the Storm Chargers van where Cam was talking with Kelly and introducing her to Drea. Both Dustin and Shane's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Whoa!! Isn't that...?" Shane started to ask but Tori cut him off.  
  
"Yes, she's the Lightning Ranger. Her name's Drea and it turns out she's Cam's god sister. Only thing you guys need to know is to not talk about the fact that she's a ranger in front of her parents, they don't know about it," Tori explained.  
  
"Sh, whatever," Dustin said, still trying to soak in what Tori had just told him. Cam walked up with Drea at his side.  
  
"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet Drea. Drea, this is Shane and Dustin," Cam said. Drea smiled at them.  
  
"Nice to meet you both," she said.  
  
"Likewise," Shane said, trying to be a little flirtatious.  
  
"I'm assuming Tori told you the whole story?" Drea asked, looking from Tori to the guys. Tori nodded to indicate that she had. Just then, Blake and Hunter drove up behind them and parked their bikes. They started to take off their helmets.  
  
"Drea, these are the Thunder Rangers. I'd like you to meet," Cam began as the guys finished taking off their helmets. Drea, however, knew immediately who they were.  
  
"Blake?! Hunter?!" she said in surprise. The guys had the same reaction as they dropped their helmets in surprise and had to grab their bikes for support to keep from falling over.  
  
"Ani?!" they asked with just as much shock.  
  
Duhn Duhn Duhn! Whoa..now how did this happen? Find out in Chapter Six "Reunions" 


	6. Reunions

Disclaimer: Don't own anything dealing with Power Rangers.  
  
CHAPTER 6 Reunions  
  
There was silence among the group as the shocked Thunder Rangers stared at an equally shocked Lightning Ranger.  
  
"No, guys, this is Drea. Cam's god sister," Tori explained.  
  
"I don't care what her name is, this is Ani!" Blake yelled.  
  
"Dude, there's no way...," Dustin tried to say but Drea cut him off.  
  
"They're right, I am Ani. My full name is Andrea. I always wanted to be called by a nickname. When I met the guys, they called me Ani. But when I was taken to live with my parents, the thought of anyone else to call me that, so I told everyone to call me Drea," Drea explained, not taking her eyes off her long lost friends.  
  
"But why didn't Carrie and Mike tell us about it?" Cam asked.  
  
"You weren't introduced to them until after I had come to live with them. They probably didn't think it was necessary," Drea said. As she had explained this, Blake had gotten off his bike and approached her. When Drea turned back towards him, he scooped her up in a big hug. She hugged back hard.  
  
"It's so good to see you again," he whispered to her.  
  
"Likewise," she said as they released each other. She wiped a tear from her eye and then glanced over at Hunter, who was still sitting shocked on his bike. The other rangers noticed their gazes.  
  
"Come on guys, let's give them some privacy," Shane said. The other rangers followed his example, which actually led them behind a nearby tree so they could spy. When they were out of sight, Drea slowly walked up to Hunter and stopped only inches from him. He gazed into her stunning hazel eyes and brought his hand up so his thumb could gently trace the outline of her jaw.  
  
"Am I dreaming?" he asked her, speaking barely above a whisper, and a single tear falling from his eye. Drea brought her hands up and gently rested them on his arms.  
  
"If you are, please don't wake up," she replied. Their lips meant in a soft and tender kiss. They held each other close but passionately. The other rangers watched from the nearby tree.  
  
"That is so sweet," Tori said, watching the sight in awe.  
  
"Yea, but there's just one problem," Cam said.  
  
"Actually two," Blake corrected.  
  
"What?" Dustin asked. Cam and Blake glanced at each other.  
  
"Drea's parents," they replied in unison before looking back at the kissing couple.  
  
Whoa! What a twist!! That's so sweet, they're back together. But how ARE Drea's parents going to react? And what's going to happen with her Lightning Powers, let alone her reunion with the love of her life? Find out in Chapter Seven, which I'll post after I get some more reviews, hopefully good ones. Lata people. 


	7. Reactions and Decisions

Disclaimer: Don't own anything dealing with power rangers.  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN Reactions and Decisions  
  
"Are you completely sure about this?" Kanoi asked his old friends.  
  
"Yes, we think it will be best for Andrea if we do this," Carrie replied.  
  
"But of course, we are asking a lot of you to do this.." Mike started to say but Sensei cut him off.  
  
"It would be my pleasure to do this. You know I care about Andrea as if she were my own child," Kanoi replied. Just then, noise came from the top of the stairs to indicate the rangers had returned. The figures descended the stairs to reveal Tori, Shane, Cam, Dustin, and Blake.  
  
"Uncle Mike, Aunt Carrie, this is Shane, Dustin, and Blake," Cam said, introducing them around. Dustin and Shane both greeted Drea's parents with smiles but Blake kind of gave them a cold glare as he shook their hands. Sensei chose to ignore Blake's behavior for the time being, because he was more curious about the two missing figures.  
  
"Where are Hunter and Andrea?" he asked of the rangers. All of them hesitated; glancing at each other, hoping someone would come up with an answer. Blake decided to speak up on behalf of his brother.  
  
"They're having a long deserved private reunion," he same simply. Drea's parents immediately became concerned.  
  
"And just how does our daughter know him?" Mike asked. Blake looked at him in the same cold glare.  
  
"She knows both of us. We were all best friends at the Thunder Ninja Academy before you took her away," he said coldly.  
  
"She's our daughter, we had a right to want her with his," Carrie replied.  
  
"She was happy with us, and you stole that happiness from her and us!" Blake screamed.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" Drea yelled. Everyone's attention suddenly went into the direction of the very angry Drea, whose hand was clutched in Hunter's. He looked equally upset; a pure mix of both anger and sadness, possibly at the idea that the reunion with the love of his life would be short lived.  
  
"I've just been reunited with my two best friends, this should be a GREAT time for me but you're ruining it for me!!!" she screamed, mainly at her parents.  
  
"Sweetie, we don't know these boys..," Carrie started.  
  
"But I do!" Drea cut in. "They're great people and you will never know how much I missed them!!" They all fell silent. Drea took a deep breath.  
  
"Mom, Dad, this is Blake and Hunter. Blake, Hunter, meet my parents Carrie and Mike," she said, trying to get the atmosphere calmer.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Hunter replied, putting one hand out to shake their hands while putting the other around Drea's shoulder. Mike glared at the gesture of Hunter's other hand, but decided to shake hands with him for Drea's sake. Carrie did the same. Hunter looked at his brother, who was holding back, still having the same cold glare. Hunter gave Blake a little shove, silently telling him to shake hands with Drea's parents, which he eventually did.  
  
"Now that the air is cleared, perhaps you should relate to Andrea what you told me," Sensei said to his friends.  
  
"Drea," she tried to correct. Hunter and Blake smirked at her. Drea turned her attention back to her parents, who were now completely unsure of what they were about to do.  
  
"Considering how much more you need to go through with your training and how much your godfather has to work with the rangers, we thought it might be best if you stayed here for a while. Work on your training and be with Cam and your godfather for a little while," Mike explained. Drea could hardly believe what she was hearing. Blake and Hunter had to do everything they could to hold in their excitement.  
  
"Are you serious?!" Drea screamed. Despite all the tension in the room, Drea's parents smiled at her enthusiasm of the idea.  
  
"Yes, if you'd like to do that," Carrie said. Drea didn't say anything. She jumped up and down and grabbed her parents in a tight hug.  
  
"Thank you," she said to them, trying to hold back tears of excitement. Shane, Dustin, and Tori smiled at the display of happiness their new friend was displaying. Cam and Blake each took turns grabbing her in a big, excited bear hug while Hunter finally hugged her affectionately, both smiling at each other with nothing but pure happiness in their eyes. Sensei smiled his little guinea pig smile. Mike leaned down to him.  
  
"You're our last hope, Kanoi. If anyone can help bring our Drea's powers, you and the rangers can," he said.  
  
"I can only promise you that the rangers and I will do our best," Kanoi replied.  
  
Whoa, Drea and Hunter are back together! How will their relationship turn out? Where's it going to go from here? How are Drea's new friendships with the other rangers going to turn out? And what's the mystery behind these powers her dad was talking about? Find out in Chapter 8 of Lightning Thunder. 


	8. Power Beginnings

Disclaimer: Don't own power rangers (  
  
CHAPTER 8 Power Beginnings  
  
Lothor watched the rangers for weeks after Drea moved into Ninja Ops. He was not happy with the power radiating from this girl.  
  
"Ah! Where did she come from? Nobody has power like that at her age?" he yelled angrily, not really to anyone.  
  
"Sir, should I devise a plan to bring her to the ship?" Zurgane asked.  
  
"Not yet, I want to observe her more. Make sure I get to her at just the right moment," Lothor replied, turning his attention back towards the rangers. They were all gathered at the motocross track. Hunter was geared up on his back, hugging Drea, who was leaning her back against him. Tori, Shane, and Cam were standing on either side of Hunter's bike. They were all watching Blake and Dustin race around the track.  
  
"That looks like so much fun," Drea replied.  
  
"You want to give it a shot?" Hunter asked, kissing her on the neck, which made Drea blush.  
  
"Awww," Shane said, mockingly.  
  
"I thought you said you used to do this," Tori said.  
  
"A long time ago and only a few times," Drea said. Just then, Blake pulled up followed by Dustin. They pulled off their helmets, smiling happily.  
  
"Good race man, you almost had me," Blake said, slapping five with Dustin.  
  
"Yea, maybe next time," Dustin said.  
  
"One of you race Drea," Hunter said. Blake cocked his eyebrow up in surprise.  
  
"You race?" he asked. Drea looked at him in a playful type of warning manner.  
  
"Don't act so surprised. I could probably beat you," she said, challengingly.  
  
"All right, now this is fun," Dustin said, getting a laugh out of Shane.  
  
"Wanna make a bet out of it?" Blake asked.  
  
"Sure," Drea replied.  
  
"Ok, if I win, you have to do my chores at Ninja Ops for a week," Blake said in a cocky manner. Drea only smirked and walked closer to Blake.  
  
"And if I win..." she said and leaned in to Blake's ear, whispering the rest of the deal. Blake faced dropped to a scared expression. He glanced at a smirking Drea as she backed away from him. He hesitated for a minute and then sighed.  
  
"Deal," he said, shaking her hand.  
  
"Wait, what was it?" Shane asked. Blake kind of blushed and Drea just smiled.  
  
"You'll find out when I win," she said. That got Blake in a better mood.  
  
"If you win," he replied. Drea winked at him and smiled over at Hunter. Ten minutes later, she was suited up and had a rental bike ready to go. She mounted the bike at the starting point as Blake pulled up beside her. She put on her helmet as Hunter explained the conditions.  
  
"Okay, four laps, clean riding, first one back wins," he said simply. Drea and Blake nodded to indicate they understood. They started up their bikes and Hunter dropped his hand to start the race. They were neck in neck until Drea cut in front of Blake in the second lap.  
  
"All right Drea!!" Cam yelled. However, Blake got a good lead ahead of her in the third lap. Everyone thought he was going to come out on top until Drea pulled an amazing trick that not even she knows how it happened. She felt something weird go through her body.  
  
"What is going on?" she asked herself. She glanced down just in time to see what looked like a surge of electricity come out of her body and go all through the bike. This caused her to do an amazing jump over Blake and land only feet away from the finish line. To everyone else, it looked like she had just pulled that jump on her own, but as Drea came to a stop and pulled her helmet off, she had a look of concern over her face. She dropped her helmet and looked her hands over, rubbing the hard to see if she had been hallucinating. Luckily for her, none of the others had noticed her doing this as they came over in excitement.  
  
"WHOA! Where did you learn that?" Hunter asked, giving her an affectionate and excited hug.  
  
"Don't know, just did it," Drea replied, trying very hard to hide her concern and confusion.  
  
"Well, it was a very cool for you to win," Blake commented. Drea smirked.  
  
"So when are you going to hold your end of the deal?" she asked. Blake looked around at the other rangers nervously.  
  
"Uhhhhhh...tomorrow, I've got to get back to Storm Chargers," he replied.  
  
"Aw man, I do too," Dustin said. Hunter looked down at Drea.  
  
"That's my cue too," Hunter said, giving her soft, affectionate, but quick kiss on the lips. Shane, Cam, and Tori helped the guys get their equipment loaded up while Drea lagged behind. She again looked at her hands and started to rub them gently.  
  
"What was that?" she asked herself.  
  
What was that surge of power Drea saw? Was it real or a hallucination? And what does Blake have to do since he lost the race? Find out in Chapter 9. 


	9. The Dare

Disclaimer: Don't own rangers  
  
CHAPTER 9 The Dare  
  
Drea looked down at her hands as she walked towards Storm Chargers. She was still shaken up by whatever happened to her on the motocross track the other day.  
  
"I wish I knew what this was," she said. She started rubbing her hands when they started to shake. Drea took a few deep breaths to calm herself down as she entered Storm Chargers. The bell rang and she noticed all the guys look up from whatever they were doing. Hunter's expression brightened dramatically when he saw her. He came over from unloading boxes and wrapped his arms around her. Drea immediately calmed down a little when he did this.  
  
'Thank goodness I found him again,' she thought to herself as she gave took a quick kiss on the lips from him and then looked up into his eyes and smiled. Shane and Dustin mocked a kissing scene to poke fun at them, Cam rolled his eyes where he was, and Blake sucked his teeth disgusted.  
  
"Can't you two do anything else?" he asked. Suddenly the door bell rang and the guys noticed Tori come in.  
  
"Hey guys," she said before walking over to the shirt rack. Drea smirked.  
  
"Okay, Blake, go fulfill your end of the deal from yesterday," she said, satisfied that she had caught him. Blake got a scared look on his face, looked over at Tori, then looked back at Drea.  
  
"Now?!" he asked pleadingly. Drea nodded her head 'yes'.  
  
"You know you want to, why are you complaining?" she asked. Blake sighed deeply then turned towards Tori and walked towards her. Drea had to stifle a laugh as she leaned on Hunter.  
  
"What does he have to do?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Ask Tori out on a date," she replied. All the guys widened their eyes in shock, surprise, and happiness. Shane slapped Drea a high-five.  
  
"Yes, about time," he replied as they all turned their attention to Tori and Blake. Blake approached nervously but tried to relax so he didn't seem so tense. He cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked up at him with a smile that melted his heart.  
  
"Hey Blake," she said happily.  
  
"Hey Tori, um, listen.are you doing anything tomorrow night?" he asked, barely getting the question out. Tori smiled a little bit bigger.  
  
"No, I don't have anything planned, why?" she asked curiously, hoping he would ask her a specific question.  
  
"Well, if you wanted to, maybe, you would like to go to a movie, with me?" he asked, stuttering but attempting to seem smooth. Tori really had to suppress her excitement.  
  
"I'd love to," she said. Now it was Blake's turn to suppress his excitement.  
  
"Cool, uh, meet here at seven?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," she said. Blake started to back up, not wanting to take his eyes off Tori.  
  
"Cool, later," he said.  
  
"Later," she replied right before Blake ran into a clothes rack. Tori had to stop herself from laughing. Hunter rolled his eyes.  
  
"Be right back," he said, kissing Drea on the cheek really quick. He walked over to his brother and helped him up. While he did this, Drea put her hand on a lighting fixture, only to have an electrical shortage happen the very next minute and all the lights in Storm Chargers go out.  
  
"It's okay everybody, I'll go check the generator," Dustin called to everybody. Drea rubbed her hand nervously, knowing that she had had something to do with it but still unsure of what really happened.  
  
How are Tori and Blake's date going to go? What's up with Drea's powers? Is she going to figure it out before it hurts her or she hurts someone else? Find out in Chapter 10. 


	10. Power Ignites

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers. Please read and review (.  
  
CHAPTER 10 Power Ignites  
  
Drea flipped through the channels on her television in the room she now called home in Ninja Ops. She had managed to keep her mind off of the surge of power that she had suspected was going through her body. All of a sudden, her TV went from perfect picture to static snow.  
  
"Great," she said to herself. She put the remote down, got up from the floor, and was reaching out to bang the television set when it happened again. Power of what looked liked electricity came straight out of her hand and into the TV set. Her heart raced as this spontaneous display scared her. She could feel the power rising in her, but wasn't sure how it was doing that. It started to hurt, bad.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!" she screamed as the power jolted her insides. All of a sudden, the power sent her flying through the air and crash land in the back wall. The television was working again but smoke was coming out of it. Drea, close to tears, clutched her stomach as she breathed very hard to try and slow her heart rate. She could hear footsteps pounding the floor and coming closer to her room. As if on cue, Cam burst into her room with Sensei on his shoulder.  
  
"Drea.".Cam started then paused for a second to look from the smoking TV to his injured god sister, "what happened?"  
  
"Some type of electricity or....SOMETHING...keeps coming out of my hand. I don't know what it is but it's been happening for two weeks now," she said, trying to hold in her tears at how frightened she was.  
  
"And you're just now telling us?!" Cam asked angrily. Drea shot him a warning look to remember just exactly how they were related and not to abuse it.  
  
"It would be a little hard to explain a smoking TV to you without the truth," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Drea this is serious. You should've told us the first time it happened," Cam said. Drea did not want to listen to anymore. She got up from the floor and grabbed her purse.  
  
"I've got to go meet Tori," she said, using her Ninja skills to dodge Cam's attempt to physically stop her and running out of the room.  
  
"DREA!!!" he called.  
  
"Let her go Cam," Sensei replied calmly.  
  
"Dad, what if she hurts herself again?" he asked.  
  
"This is not something that is simply scientific my son. It is something that we must talk with all of the rangers about, especially Drea and Hunter," Sensei explained.  
  
"Why Hunter?" Cam asked.  
  
"Drea and Hunter are very close and they will soon combine their two hearts into one, he will be effected by this power as well," Sensei replied.  
  
Meanwhile, Drea ran and ran towards the mall, a small stream of tears coming out of her eyes. She wanted to get away from it. She didn't want to think about whatever was happening to her. She wanted to be with the rangers who didn't know about it. She wanted to be with Hunter. She wanted to be someone else who didn't have this problem. Drea was so caught up in wanting to get away from Ninja Ops, she didn't realize that she had run past Dustin and Shane. The red and yellow rangers had caught enough sight of the Lightning Ranger to realize that she was crying and seriously upset.  
  
"Whoa, wonder what's wrong with her?" Shane asked.  
  
"Can't be Hunter, he's at Storm Chargers. She was running from Ninja Ops," Dustin said.  
  
"Never known Cam to upset her that much," Shane replied as the two continued the short distance to Storm Chargers. They entered to see a bored Hunter sitting on one of the benches.  
  
"What's up with you dude?" Dustin asked. Hunter rolled his head in the direction of his fellow rangers.  
  
"My brother. He's been trying on different outfits for over an hour, trying to find the right one for his date tonight," Hunter said, emphasizing how bored he was in his voice. Dustin and Shane laughed as Blake came out in his next outfit of blue jean pants, blue jean jacket, and a navy button down shirt.  
  
"How's this one?" he asked, somewhat desperately.  
  
"It's fine. Please wear that one," Hunter asked, pleading with his brother. Dustin and Shane had to try and compose themselves.  
  
"Dude, its fine. Tori probably isn't making that big of a deal over her outfit," Shane replied.  
  
"Not unless Drea's making a big deal out of it for her," Blake said, smirking at the differences of his friend between now and when he knew her at seven.  
  
"Speaking of which, we saw her running towards the mall on our way over here. She was crying and looked really upset," Dustin said to the Thunder brothers. Hunter perked up in concern when he heard of this.  
  
"You sure it was Drea?" he asked.  
  
"Positive. I don't know what Cam or Sensei did but they were the only ones at Ninja Ops who could've upset her unless there's something we just don't know," Shane said. Hunter looked over at his little brother questioningly. Blake looked back with the same unsure expression.  
  
"Let's go to Ninja Ops and find out for ourselves," Blake said. The others agreed and they prepared to leave for Ninja Ops. Meanwhile, Drea made her way across the parking lot towards the side entrance to the mall. She stopped beside the wall and collapsed against it, out of breath and exhausted from crying. She looked at her hands and became more upset when she saw them glowing.  
  
"What is going on?" she asked herself, a fresh stream of tears coming out of her eyes and her hands started to glow brighter.  
  
What IS going on with this power? Will the rangers finally find out when they go to question Sensei? Is it going to affect the ranger's relationship with Drea? And what did Sensei mean that it would affect Drea AND Hunter? Find out in Chapter 11. 


	11. Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: you all know this (  
  
CHAPTER 11 Truth Revealed  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Tori asked Drea as she looked herself over in the mirror. They were in a department store in the mall. Tori was trying to find the perfect outfit for her date with Blake. Drea was busy trying to keep her composure in front of Tori. She felt very lucky that Tori had asked her to hold her morpher. That way, she could ignore the calls Cam kept sending without Tori hearing them.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. Wonder how that skirt would look with the white blouse?" she asked. Tori looked at the mirror questioningly then looked back at Drea.  
  
"Hey, that would look good," she replied as she walked back into the dressing room. Drea sighed in relief as another call came in from her morpher, which she again ignored.  
  
Meanwhile, all of the guys were getting frustrated at Ninja Ops.  
  
"Neither Drea or Tori are answering their morphers," Cam said.  
  
"Drea must have Tori's morpher because Tori would've answered otherwise," Shane replied.  
  
"Perhaps I should go ahead to explain the situation to you all," Sensei said. The boys immediately turned their attention to Sensei. Hunter and Blake were especially attentive.  
  
"Drea believes that her parents are not aware of her possessing the lightning morpher. They do realize that she has is it and in fact know why she was able to use it. Only the person who is to develop the power of the hurricane can access the lightning morpher. What Drea is currently experiencing are the developments of every aspect of the hurricane. She is going through the lightning phase; the next to come will most likely be wind and so forth. She will eventually learn to naturally control these phases but until then, we must all be careful. There is no way for me to train her to control these changes. Some, maybe even all of the changes will be very painful for her to endure," Sensei explained. The boys could not believe what they were hearing. Hunter was in the most disbelief out of all of them. He couldn't believe the woman he loved would have to go through so much pain to get a source of power that was meant for her. And there was no way to avoid it.  
  
"We've got to get a hold of Drea," Blake said.  
  
"I'll try Tori's cell phone," Dustin said. He picked up his cell phone from his book bag and dialed in Tori's number. They only used their cell phones in emergencies since they usually used their morphers. Tori was in the dressing room when her phone went off. She dug it out of her jean pocket.  
  
"Hello," she answered.  
  
"Tori, it's Dustin. Listen, you need to get Drea back to Ninja Ops right now. It's important. But be careful how you do it because she's trying to avoid Cam right now. We'll explain later when you get here, okay?" he asked. Tori looked around, unsure about what she was hearing.  
  
"Okay," she answered.  
  
"Thanks, you're the best," Dustin replied and hung up. Tori turned off her phone and started to think really hard about how she was going to handle this. Then she got an idea and started to change into her own clothes. She came out with two bundles, the ones she wanted and the ones she didn't want.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready. Do you mind if I follow you to Ninja Ops so you can help me with my hair? The boys are supposed to be at the track before Blake heads out to get ready so it should be just us girls," Tori explained, feeling extremely guilty for lying to her friend. Drea looked very relaxed when Tori explained that the boys shouldn't be there.  
  
"Okay, sounds good," she replied.  
  
"Cool, I'm gonna go pay for these," Tori said before heading to the counter. Drea sat back down and clutched her head. The pain in her head was throbbing but she didn't realize that it was causing a wind storm right there in the mall.  
  
Whoa, things are heating up. How are the boys going to confront Drea about this information? How will she handle learning about her destiny? How will her body handle all the changes? Will Hunter and the other rangers be able to keep it together as they watch go through with all of this? Find out in Chapter 12. 


	12. Power Of Love

Disclaimer: Take a guess (  
  
CHAPTER 12 Power of Love  
  
"AHHHH!!!!" Drea screamed as the pain in her head intensified. She collapsed to the floor, clutching her head. Tori ran to her side with the clothes now in a shopping bag.  
  
"Drea, what is it?!" she asked. She looked from her friend to the outside area of the mall.  
  
"What the..?" she asked herself. The wind in the outside of the mall had picked up and it was like there was a tsunami storm going on outside. Tori heard her morpher going off and grabbed it from the chair Drea had been sitting on.  
  
"Tori here. Go ahead," she said as she strapped it onto her wrist.  
  
"Tori, its Cam. Is the coast clear? I'm going to teleport you two out of there," Cam said. Tori double checked around her and realized everyone's attention was on the storm.  
  
"It's good, go ahead," she said, making sure her grip on the bags and Drea were good. Their surroundings changed from the store to the familiar Ninja Ops. Drea breathed hard as the pain in her head began to relax and her vision became fixed so that she realized where she was and who was surrounding her.  
  
"Great," she said sarcastically as she situated herself on the floor more comfortably. All of the boys hesitated to move closer to her. Tori walked over and stood beside Blake, confused about the entire situation at hand.  
  
"Drea, the things you are going through right now are to be expected," Sensei began to explain. Drea glared at him and pointed her finger.  
  
"Don't you dare rub this off to puberty," she said sarcastically. Shane and Dustin had to stifle a laugh. Hunter glared at them, only after he had to stifle a laugh as well.  
  
"Your parents do know about your possession of the lightning morpher. In fact, they arranged for you to find it. The fact that you were able to access the power of the lightning morpher reassured their suspicions about your ultimate destiny. You are to develop the power of the hurricane, which is what you are going through now. Your power is instilled within you, as it is in the other rangers, but yours shows more than the others. The pain and weather changes that are going on right now are the developments your powers are going through to become the hurricane. There is no way to tell how long these changes will last or when you will experience them, but they will not be forever. Only when you reach the ultimate truth about yourself will your Hurricane power become permanent," Sensei finished. Drea's eyes watered slightly as the truth scared her some more. Tori was speechless at what she was hearing. Drea's mind was wandering so much that she didn't notice that hunter had come closer to her to try and comfort her. When she realized how close he was getting to her, she jumped away from him.  
  
"No, don't touch me!" she screamed. Hunter jumped back in surprise. His eyes got a look of shock and pain. The others were just as surprised as Hunter was.  
  
"Drea, I..." Hunter started to say, not really sure what to say to her.  
  
"I don't care about anything you guys have to say. I can't control these changes right now, which means I could easily hurt one of you and I don't want to do that. I've already hurt myself unintentionally; it could easily be one of you next time. Just stay away from me right now!!" she screamed before running off to her room and slamming the door. Hunter, pain filling his eyes, looked at his brother, unsure of what to do or think.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Blake asked. Cam sighed, he too was concerned about the outburst his god sister had just had. Sensei offered an explanation.  
  
"You must all be strong for Drea. As you can tell by her words, Drea wants you to stay away from her because she does not wish to hurt any of us, which displays how much she cares for each of you. But being alone is the last thing Drea needs right now. You must all display your friendship and love to her right now. Especially you Hunter, you are the person she needs most right now," Sensei said. Hunter nodded in understanding.  
  
"Go to her," Cam said.  
  
"And be careful with her, dude. We've gotten attached to her like a sister now," Dustin said.  
  
"Just don't screw it up," Shane added. Tori laughed and looked over at him.  
  
"Just don't give up on her," she said and gave in a small hug of encouragement. Hunter smirked at the glare his brother gave him. Before heading down the hall, he stopped in front of Blake and looked at him for words of advice.  
  
"That wasn't the Ani you and I know. Find her and bring her back," Blake said to his brother seriously.  
  
"You got it," Hunter replied and slapped him five. Hunter made his way down the hallway towards his beloved's room. His heart pounded for some reason. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous. He got to her door and placed his hand gently on the knob.  
  
"What am I going to say to her?" he asked himself.  
  
What is Hunter going to say to her? What's going to happen when he tries talking to her? Was Drea serious about not wanting to be around her friends or was it just what it seemed, an attempt to protect them from her? Okay, warning, the rating for the story might change in the next few chapters because of Hunter/Drea but I'll change it when it's necessary. And for all you Tori/Blake fans, the date will happen in the next two chapters or so. Please read and review. 


	13. Power Of Love Pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers.  
  
CHAPTER 13 Power of Love Pt 2  
  
Hunter opened the door carefully and looked around the room. He didn't see Drea anywhere but noticed that a light was on in her bathroom. He heard noise in there and realized that was where she was. He carefully slipped into the room and closed the door. As an extra precaution to keep her from running off, he locked the door. Hunter carefully stepped toward the bathroom, but he was only halfway across the room when Drea came out. They both screamed in surprise and grabbed their chests to try and stop their hearts from beating so fast.  
  
"What are you doing in here, Hunter?!" Drea screamed angrily. Hunter blushed a little and was trying not to look directly at her. Drea had changed out of her clothes and only had her underwear on. The bathrobe she wore was too big for her and was gapping open. Even though he was completely in love with her, he was still trying to be somewhat respectful, but this wasn't really the time when he had to bring her to her senses. Hunter composed himself and looked dead at Drea.  
  
"Running away from us isn't going to make things any different for you Drea. You need us right now," he said firmly. Drea looked at him angrily.  
  
"What I need for you to do is leave me alone, Hunter! I can't control these things and I don't want to hurt any of you, why can't you understand that?!" she screamed at him.  
  
"Why can't you understand that we care as much about you as you care about us?! Which means we want to help you, even if that means risking our lives!! All of the rangers care about you Drea and I love you with my whole heart. It's killing me to see the pain you're going through but then to tell me to stay away from you, I'm not going to take that!!!" Hunter screamed. Drea looked up at him from her gaze at the floor, her eyes watering with tears.  
  
"Well, you're just going to have too because it would kill me if one of the rangers, especially you, got hurt because of this change I'm going through," she said calmly but firmly. She tried to walk past Hunter to usher him out of the door, not realizing it was closed. However, Hunter grabbed her into a tight bear hug and held her close. The surprise sent a rush through Drea which activate some kind of electrical impulse. The two of them screamed in pain. Hunter's mind was telling him to let go of Drea but his heart knew otherwise.  
  
"Drea, calm down!!! You never minded me holding you before, the only reason that your powers set off was because you were surprised that I grabbed you. Calm down and it'll stop!!!" he yelled through his pain. Drea took in what Hunter said and did her best to relax. Almost the instant she did, the impulse stopped and the two began to breathe hard. Hunter still clutched onto Drea, who was now shedding tears. Hunter stood up straight and turned his crying love around. He framed her face with his hands.  
  
"Drea, it's okay. I'm okay. I wanted to hold you so bad and show you that it was okay to be close to us with this change you were going through," he whispered softly to her. Drea continued to cry.  
  
"But I hurt you. My powers hurt you and I could've stopped it," she said to him, losing control of her tears. Hunter softly kissed her on the lips to try and calm her down.  
  
"I'm okay. You calmed down and I was fine. And we're going to be fine if you let me and the other rangers help you," Hunter explained. Drea only responded by shedding a few more tears and hugging Hunter. Hunter hugged her back, gently holding her close as she calmed her tears. They separated and looked into each other's eyes. Hunter smiled as the glow of love came back into her eyes. He leaned and locked his lips with hers. Never ceasing to be soft, their kiss became more passionate. Eventually, Hunter pulled her in tighter as his lips trailed down her cheek and onto her neck. Drea held onto Hunter's shoulder with one hand and let her hand run through his hair with the other. Simultaneously, the two stopped and separated a few inches, looking at each other longingly.  
  
"Do you want me to stop?" Hunter asked her. Drea shook her head no.  
  
"Do you want to stop?" she asked him. Hunter repeated Drea's actions. The two let their lips meet again as Hunter slipped the bathrobe off of Drea. Drea helped him undo his shirt and take it off as they slowly leaned onto the bed. Their lips were inseparable for several minutes. Eventually Hunter sat back up on his knees and pulled Drea up with him. He held her close and tightly as he again worked her lips and then slowly made his way to her neck again. As he did this, he rubbed her back gently, undoing the clasp of her bra. They knew they would experience this with each other and they were happy, because they knew they were with the right person. As their love was forever bounded together by the act of love that night, they lay together under the sheets of Drea's bed, inseparable, just like their hearts.  
  
Blake had come to the door to check on everything and had stopped to listen. At some point he had figured out what was going on, and only smiled.  
  
"I knew it would happen," he said to himself as he turned to walk down the hall, giving his brother and near sister some privacy. That was when he stopped suddenly because he saw Tori leaning against the wall looking at him.  
  
"Spying?" she asked jokingly. Blake laughed.  
  
"No, just checking up on them," he replied.  
  
"Everything okay?" Tori asked seriously. Blake looked back toward the room and then back to the blue wind ranger.  
  
"Never better. But how about you and I go see that movie?" he asked. Tori smiled a 100-watt smile.  
  
"Okay," she replied. The two walked hand in hand out of Ninja Ops. That night, the rangers would worry about their troubles tomorrow, because for now, everything was perfect.  
  
Well, Hunter and Drea are really together now and Tori and Blake are finally going on their date. But what is to develop out of these relationships? And what's going to happen with Drea's powers? When's Lothor coming back in? Find out in Chapter 14. 


	14. A New Path

Disclaimer: the usual  
  
CHAPTER 14 A New Path  
  
A few short hours had passed and Hunter stirred in his sleep. He looked around and then saw the sleeping figure next to him. He did not regret what happen because he had done the act with the right person. He leaned a softly kissed her on the lips. Drea stirred, opened her eyes, and smiled at him.  
  
"Hey," she said softly.  
  
"Hi," Hunter replied, playfully. Drea giggled as Hunter started to kiss her again. Drea liked it when he did that but it felt weird when he suddenly stopped to just lay back and look at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked. Hunter smiled.  
  
"Nothing. You're just so beautiful, how did I get so lucky?" he asked. Drea smiled.  
  
"Always were the smooth talker weren't you?" she asked sarcastically. Hunter laughed and Drea pulled him down into another round of hot, passionate kisses. These kisses again began to escalate as they had a few short hours later. Soon, Hunter's kisses trailed all over her soft skin and the two embraced each other in another love making session. Once they were finished, Hunter leaned back and Drea placed her head on his chest.  
  
"I wonder what's going to happen from here," she said out loud. Hunter ran his hand through her hair.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"All these changes are so weird to take in at once. It's hard to know what we'll ultimately come out of it all when you have so many to consider," Drea explained.  
  
"Just remember that I'm here. Things we'll be all right, no matter what," Hunter reassured her. Drea smiled softly as he trailed his thumb over her cheek.  
  
"I wonder how Blake and Tori's date is going," Drea said. Hunter's faced lightened in realization.  
  
"Oh yeah. They're probably getting along just fine but knowing Blake he's probably too nervous to tell Tori how he really feels or even kiss her for that matter," Hunter replied. Drea got a devilish grin on her face and quickly kissed Hunter on the lips before jumping out of bed.  
  
"What is it?" he asked. Drea started to put her clothes back on.  
  
"I have an idea. It will break the ice with Tori and Blake and let me do a control test on my powers at the same time," she said to him. Hunter frowned in confusion but got up and started to dress for the curiosity was getting to him too.  
  
Back in the park, Tori and Blake were casually walking along the path, talking about the movie between pauses in conversation.  
  
"That was a really nice movie, Blake, thanks for taking me," Tori said politely.  
  
"Aw, you're welcome. I thought you might like it," he replied.  
  
'This is crazy. I'm never this nervous around him when we're just hanging out,' Tori thought to herself.  
  
'Man, why am I such a little chicken?' Blake asked himself. Little did the two know that Hunter and Drea were hiding behind a nearby tree.  
  
"You ready Cam?" Hunter asked through his morpher.  
  
"All set guys," Cam replied. Cam, Shane, Dustin, and even Sensei were gathered at Ninja Ops to see how Drea managed at control her powers and what resulted of it between Tori and Blake.  
  
"Let the games begin," Drea said. She closed her eyes and held out her hands. Hunter watched as she concentrated hard and carefully. Drea's hands began to glow and storm started to form in the clouds above. Thunder roared and lightning began to strike just as the wind picked up and rain dropped by buckets onto the ground.  
  
"Hey!" Tori yelled, surprised at the sudden rainstorm.  
  
"C'mon!" Blake yelled, grabbing her by the arm. The two ran to a nearby drink stand that had its cover out. Hunter and Drea could still see them from where they were hiding. Drea slacked off her concentration a bit but still had to focus to keep it under control.  
  
"Well, that's just great," Tori said sarcastically. Blake smiled a little.  
  
"What are you complaining about? You're the water ranger after all," he said sarcastically but playfully. Tori glared at him but smiled playfully.  
  
"That doesn't mean I want to get soaked all the time," she said jokingly.  
  
"Aw, are you scared of the water?" Blake asked mockingly. Tori laughed and playfully tried to punch him but Blake dodged it.  
  
"Aw, feisty, c'mon," Blake said, urging her on. The two laughed as they play fought in the rain. Normally, Tori would have beaten Blake to the ground, but they were laughing so hard that he got the better of her. Blake managed to pin her to the wet ground and they both nearly died of laughter.  
  
"C'mon already," Dustin said from Ninja Ops. Cam and Shane laughed for they knew it was coming.  
  
"Wait for it," Drea said. Blake and Tori managed to stop laughing long enough to lock eyes.  
  
'Wow, her eyes are so beautiful,' Blake though to himself.  
  
'I don't think a guy has ever looked at me like that before,' Tori thought to herself. During these thoughts to themselves, the two had not realized how close they had gotten to each other. Soon, Blake was only inches away from Tori's face and the gap was soon closed as he leaned and softly placed his lips on hers.  
  
"Oh yeah!!!" Shane yelled as he slapped five with Cam and Dustin. Sensei only shook his head.  
  
"Whoa, go Blake!!" Hunter yelled. Drea grabbed him and covered his mouth, thanking a higher power that the two were too wrapped up in each other to have heard Hunter. Blake and Tori continued their kissing sessions, soaking up that they had finally expressed how they felt towards one another. Drea winced in pain.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I don't know, let's just get back to Ninja Ops," Drea replied. The two got up from their hiding spot and trekked back to Ninja Ops. Despite her mysterious pain, Drea smiled that her friend had finally had her wish come true.  
  
ABOUT TIME!!! Tori and Blake are finally together. Hunter and Drea's relationship continues to grow. But what's the deal with Drea's powers? And what's Lothor going to do? Find out as he bring havoc into the ranger's lives in Chapter 15 of Lightning Thunder. 


	15. Turn Of Fate

Disclaimer: The usual  
  
CHAPTER 15 Turn Of Fate  
  
"Keep it in your mouth," Cam ordered of his god sister. Hunter had gotten Drea back to Ninja Ops and she had suddenly become really weak. He was ordering her to keep the thermometer in her mouth. Drea glared up at him as if they were really brother and sister having an argument. Hunter had his arm around her shoulder to show both affection and support because Drea was weak enough to collapse over even sitting. Cam took it out of her mouth and looked.  
  
"102, you're definitely weak for a reason," he replied.  
  
"The power transformation is reaching its climax. You will be unable to perform your duties as a ranger for a few days, Drea. After this, the rest of the time should not be as much of a burden on you," Sensei explained. Drea lightly nodded her head, as she was too weak to even talk. Hunter just held her.  
  
"We need to tell Blake and Tori," Shane replied.  
  
"Uh, dude, I think we can wait until they get back," Dustin said before pointing to the screen where Tori and Blake were still on their date and occasional stopped for a make-out session. Dustin pressed a button that turned the computer screen off.  
  
"What are you going to do about Lothor?" Drea managed to ask.  
  
"We'll manage," Hunter whispered to her before kissing her slightly on the cheek.  
  
"I think you should put her to bed," Sensei said. Hunter nodded and helped Drea stand up and lead her to her room. He gently laid her down on her bed and just sat down beside her.  
  
"How do you feel?" he asked.  
  
"I've been better," she replied. Hunter smirked a little at her sense of humor. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.  
  
"You listen to Sensei and stay in bed," he said.  
  
"Yes sir," Drea replied sarcastically. Drea drifted off to sleep after a while and Hunter walked back out to the main room. Hunter didn't realize how much had passed because when he had come back out, Tori and Blake were back. He cocked his eyebrow at his little brother and new found love.  
  
"Interesting date?" he asked. Tori and Blake half-glared, half-smiled at him. The two were soaking wet and patched with mud.  
  
"Yea, yea," Blake replied. Hunter laughed along with the others right before the alarm went blasting through the headquarters.  
  
"What is it?!" Tori screamed. Cam looked at the computer screen and turned back to his fellow rangers.  
  
"Major monster attacks at the beach. Lothor sent down four.no five monsters!" Cam screamed over the alarm.  
  
"Let's go then," Shane said.  
  
"Ninja Storm! Thunder Storm! Samurai Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" the group yelled. Their spandex forms carried them to the beach where they ensued in the fight with the monsters. Little did they know the immediate changes Drea was going through. She tossed and turned in pain in her bed. A glow filled her body and she began to levitate in the air. The glow became brighter and brighter until a sudden burst of energy exploded from her and it surged throughout the whole town. Even the rangers and monster's felt it. The power surge knocked them off of their feet.  
  
"Dude, what was that?" Dustin asked, trying to stand up.  
  
"Not sure. Let's just finish this," Hunter replied. The most of evil of laughs came out of nowhere and suddenly Lothor appeared.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy this. Eliminating the six ranger pests and then take the power of Crimson's little girlfriend while she's down," Lothor said. Blake and Cam had to hold Hunter back because he got so aggressive. Lothor just laughed and raised his hands, launching laser balls at the rangers. They did their best to avoid the blasts, but they were still knocked off of their feet.  
  
"Now, it's my turn," Lothor replied as he started to approach the struggling rangers. Before he could take another step, blasts came down on him and his group. Everyone looked up to see Drea on top of a hill, glaring down at Lothor. Her eyes were mysteriously glowing black.  
  
"DREA!!!" Hunter, Cam, and Blake yelled up to her.  
  
"Time to party Lothor," Drea replied. A new set of movements started her transformation.  
  
"Hurricane Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" she yelled. Power illuminated around Drea's body and when it disappeared, a silver and black spandex outfit covered her.  
  
"Whoa," the rangers replied. Lothor could not believe what he was seeing.  
  
What will become of Drea's new power? Is she able to control it? How will Lothor and the rangers come out of this? How will Drea come out of this? Is Drea in danger from how fast her powers came? Find out in Chapter 16. 


	16. The Hurricane Mystery

Disclaimer: Don't own rangers (  
  
Chapter 16 The Hurricane Mystery  
  
Enemies and rangers looked in awe at the newest power before them. Drea stood bravely and unafraid upon the hill. She raised her hand toward the sky and a magic light allowed a sword to appear in her hand. Bringing the sword behind her, it started to light up with electricity.  
  
"HURRICANE HAZE!!!" she cried, bringing the sword to the ground. A great power burst into the air, ultimately creating a hurricane storm. The rangers used their ninja skills to hold themselves steady in the strong wind, Lothor and his army did otherwise. They were literally blown back up into space. When they reappeared back on the ship, Lothor rushed to his viewing screen.  
  
"How could I miss this?" he asked himself angrily. Watching the screen, he saw Drea do graceful ninja hand movements over her sword. This appeared to be a command that brought the hurricane back into a light around the sword and ultimately disappear. Drea picked the sword up out of the ground and let it disappear as quickly as she had made it appear. The rangers on the beach let their suits disappear so that they were in their ninja uniforms. They smiled up at Drea in confusion and admiration at her new powers. Drea let her suit disappear too so that she was in her ninja uniform. Hunter smiled up her lovingly and proudly. Drea met his eyes and returned the feeling through her expression. She suddenly grimaced in pain. Hunter's expression immediately turned to concern. Drea's eyes gazed over as she blacked out. Her body limply rolled down the hill and Hunter used his ninja speed to catch her. The other rangers met him on the hill.  
  
"Let's get her back to Ninja Ops, NOW," Cam said. The rangers bolted it back to headquarters. Lothor only smiled in realization.  
  
"Looks like this might go my way if she's going through what I'm thinking," he said. The rangers were all concerned and worried about Drea's condition, Hunter especially.  
  
"Why aren't you picking anything up, Cam?" he asked angrily. Cam gave him a warning look and Hunter immediately tried to calm down.  
  
"I don't know why I'm not getting anything. I don't know what COULD be wrong with Drea. Physically and mentally, she's more than capable of handling these powers," Cam said.  
  
"Maybe you should perform other tests on her, Cam, just in case," Sensei said from the computer console.  
  
"It's worth a shot," Cam replied as he got up from the center table where Drea laid. Hunter held her hand in his as Cam approached the computer. The other rangers just held back, not sure what they could do.  
  
"Cam, I know that look, you suspect something. What is it?" Sensei whispered. Cam sighed.  
  
"I think what's affecting Drea's powers has nothing to do with her powers to begin with," Cam replied, making sure the others could not hear him.  
  
"What is it, then?" Sensei asked. Cam sighed.  
  
What is wrong with Drea? Is it the same thing Lothor thinks? Find out in Chapter 17. 


	17. Mysteries Unraveled, Another Journey Beg...

Disclaimer: The usual. Sorry for the wait.  
  
CHAPTER 17 Mysteries Unraveled, Another Journey Begins.  
  
"What is it, my son?" Sensei asked Cam. Cam sighed and looked straight at his father.  
  
"I think Drea may be pregnant," Cam said simply. Sensei was a little taken aback by the assumption.  
  
"What's makes you think that Cam?" Sensei asked.  
  
"What else could have caused Drea's body to rush her powers to full existence? If everything about her body was normal, the powers would have developed the way they should have, but since her body is irregular because of an extra person, the powers erupted," Cam explained. Sensei sighed.  
  
"I understand your explanation son. You must speak with Hunter and Drea as soon as possible, before you tell anything to the other rangers," Sensei said.  
  
"There's one more thing dad," Cam said.  
  
"What?" Sensei replied.  
  
"I suspect Lothor may share my suspicions and if that's the case, he may stop he chase for Drea and go after her baby," Cam said. Sensei sighed.  
  
"Then we must not wait any longer. Go and speak with Drea and Hunter. They are in her room," Sensei said. Cam got up from his seat and walked down the hall towards Drea's room. His heart beat fast as he had no idea how he was going to talk about this with Hunter and Drea. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door.  
  
"Come in!" called Drea. Cam entered the room to a perky Drea sitting on Hunter's lap. They were both smiling and gazing into each other's eyes.  
  
"You look like you feel better," Cam said, glad to his 'little sister' feeling better.  
  
"Why wouldn't I after what Hunter just asked me?" Drea replied with a grin.  
  
"What?" Cam asked, baffled. Then he saw it, the ring on Drea's finger.  
  
"We're getting married Cam," Hunter replied. Cam was shocked. Hunter and Drea didn't notice at first because they embraced in a quick, but passionate kiss and then turned to see Cam's shocked expression.  
  
"What's wrong, Cam? Aren't you happy for us?" Drea asked, concerned and slightly hurt. Cam snapped out of it.  
  
"I'm fine and I can only say it's about time to your engagement but there's something I need to talk to both of you about. It's kind of serious," Cam said as he sat down on the chair next to the door.  
  
"What is it?" Hunter asked. Cam sighed and looked at his friends.  
  
"You two aren't virgins are you?" he asked straightforwardly. Hunter and Drea were kind of shocked at how he just came out with the question. They both blushed but realized he asked it for a reason.  
  
"No we're not," Hunter replied.  
  
"And you're the only partners each of you have ever had?" Cam asked. Hunter and Drea both nodded in response. Cam sighed and rubbed his temples.  
  
"Drea, I think the reason your powers rushed into being before they really should have is because there's something irregular about your body right now. I think you may be pregnant," Cam said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Hunter and Drea both said, jumping to their feet.  
  
"I have no clue what else it could be. But you have to find out if I'm right or not because if am right, I'm afraid Lothor might quit his chase on destroying you and go after your baby!" Cam screamed defensively, jumping to his feet as well.  
  
"Okay, calm down!" Drea screamed. Hunter put his arm around her as he tried to calm down.  
  
"Okay, Cam, let's find out if you're right. But no matter what, I want to marry Hunter. Lothor will just have to answer to me if he ruins ours or our potential baby's life," Drea said, looking from Cam to Hunter. Hunter looked into her eyes and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"We'll get through this," he said simply. Drea smiled. Cam chuckled.  
  
"Let's go you two," he said, leading the couple back into the main area of Ninja Ops.  
  
Meanwhile, on Lothor's ship, the evil ninja master paced back and forth.  
  
"If that baby is born, then I can raise my own legacy to carry on my mission for me. I'll have my own little Lothor," he said, laughing evilly.  
  
Okay, is Drea even really pregnant? If she is, how is the baby going to effect her powers? Will Lothor really get to the baby? How is Hunter and Drea's marriage going to affected by all of this? Find out in Chapter 18. Please Read and review. 


	18. Decisions

Disclaimer: Sorry for the delay.you guys know the drill.  
  
CHAPTER 18 Decisions  
  
Drea and Hunter waited anxiously in the side room to the center of Ninja Ops. Drea looked at the floor nervously. Hunter glanced up at his nervous fiancée and put his arm around her.  
  
"Hey," he whispered, bringing her closer to him. Drea looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Whether you're pregnant or not, I want to be with you the rest of my life. We'll get through whatever we need to together," he said. Drea looked at him lovingly and kissed him passionately.  
  
"I love you," she said after breaking away from him. The two were about to kiss again when they heard Cam clear his throat. They looked up at him and suddenly got slightly nervous.  
  
"I'm not sure if I should say congratulations or not," Cam replied. Drea sighed, putting her hand on her stomach. Hunter smiled.  
  
"We're going to be parents, baby. It's going to be okay," he said. Drea smiled, reassured by Hunter's confidence.  
  
"You guys need to tell the others," Cam said simply. Drea and Hunter nodded.  
  
"Would you call them here?" Hunter asked. Cam agreed quietly and went to summon the other rangers. Drea kept her hand on her stomach.  
  
"Was this supposed to happen? Now?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, but we'll work through it," Hunter said. He kissed her temple and went into the next room with Cam.  
  
Meanwhile, Lothor was plotting on his next reign of terror.  
  
"ZURGANE!!!" he bellowed. The tin henchman came running into the throne room.  
  
"Yes sir," he replied.  
  
"I want you to begin a plan to kidnap that baby as young as possible. You have almost a year to plan," Lothor order.  
  
"A year?" Zurgane asked. Lothor rolled his eyes.  
  
"You don't know humans that well do you? It takes nine months to give birth to a baby. It's not much good to us in the girl's stomach, now is it? GO!!!" he cried to Zurgane. The tin man ran out of the throne room as fast as he had come in.  
  
The other rangers were gathered in Ninja Ops, waiting to hear what the big news was. Hunter and Drea stood next to the computer.  
  
"Guys, what's up?" Blake asked. Hunter and Drea looked at each other. Hunter scratched his head.  
  
"I'm not sure what the best order for our news is but.um.I guess I'll start with we're engaged," Hunter replied. The other rangers were ecstatic by the news.  
  
"Congratulations," Tori said to Drea, giving her a hug.  
  
"About time, bro," Blake said, giving him a hug then moving to Drea.  
  
"What's the other news?" Shane asked.  
  
"I'm pregnant," Drea replied. The excitement died down and pure shock came over everyone in the room, who didn't already know. Drea waited for them to respond.  
  
"In their defense, they were engaged before they knew about the pregnancy," Cam said. Drea gave him a smile of appreciation.  
  
"A baby? Whoa," Dustin said.  
  
"Yeah, and we've got a fear that Lothor may come after our baby," Hunter said, holding Drea close to him.  
  
"We're not sure what to do," Drea replied.  
  
"Whatever happens, we're here and Lothor's not getting his filthy hands on you or my niece/nephew," Blake said to his future sister in law. Drea smiled her typical 100-watt smile and hugged the man she already considered a brother. Hunter smiled at seeing his love smile once again.  
  
"Well, I guess to keep you a little distracted from worrying about that, we can go plan a wedding," Tori said to her friend. Drea smiled along with Hunter. It would be a wait to see what unfolded from Drea's pregnancy and their marriage, but Hunter had decided right then and their that he would rather die than let any harm come to the love of his life or his child.  
  
The next few chapters will jump ahead to after the marriage and the baby. We'll also finally see how Lothor fits into all of this and find out more about Drea's powers, and what the baby inherits from Drea and Hunter. Find out in Chapter 19. 


	19. Hell Spawn

DISCLAIMER: USUAL...if I have stolen anything, characters or ideas, it was unintentional and I will acknowledge that it's yours if you tell me. Sorry for the delay.  
  
Chapter 19 Hells Spawn  
  
A year and a half had passed. Drea and Hunter were married and had their first born son, lovingly named Nathan (Nate for short) Blake Bradley. Nate's godfather, his uncle Blake, had recently gotten up the courage to propose to Tori. The Thunder brothers and their significant others were on cloud nine. They had the love of another they had always dreamt about and their wonderful friends Dustin, Shane, and Cam. Nothing could ruin it until the fateful day... All of the rangers were at the beach. Amazingly, Tori was taking a break from the water and was sitting on the beach with Drea and Nate while all the guys messed around in the water. Drea laughed as her husband dunked her brother-in-law under the ocean water. Tori glanced over at her and smiled.  
  
"I hope Blake and I are as happy as you, Hunter, and Nate are now," she said. Drea looked over.  
  
"You will be," she said reassuringly. The Kodak moment was interrupted by a fury of Kelzacks appearing. The guys instantly bolted out of the water while Tori took a protective stance in front of Drea. All of the rangers knew Drea could kick butt, however, their concern was on Nate and the fact that Drea needed to protect him. They instantly attacked. Tori sent Kelzacks flowing back and forth with her flowing water motions. Blake and Hunter tried desperately to work their way towards the girls, but the Kelzacks just kept coming. Suddenly, an evil cackle filled the air and the rangers turned to see Lothor leisurely walking towards the guy rangers.  
  
"Hello rangers. Miss me?" he asked.  
  
"We'd love to, ready guys?" Shane asked.  
  
"Ready!" they responded.  
  
"Ninja Storm! Thunder Storm! Samurai Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" they cried in unison. Streams of red, yellow, crimson, navy, and green illuminated around the guys and disappeared to reveal the familiar spandex suits.  
  
"Guys, get Drea and Nate out of here!" Hunter cried, right before he, Blake, and Cam attacked Lothor at once. Dustin and Shane instantly turned to go towards the girls but a crowd of Kelzacks instantly surrounded them and kept them from coming. Lothor was using Hunter, Blake, and Cam more like play things than challenges. He flew into the air and landed in front of Tori and Drea. Tori took her stance and Lothor laughed.  
  
"Just try little blue," he said sarcastically. Tori attacked with everything she had. In the middle of the fight, Drea knew there was no way to get around it, she would have to fight Lothor. She gently put Nate down in the soft sand, covered by his blanket and stood up just as Tori got pushed to the side.  
  
"Lightning Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" she cried. The familiar spandex suit surrounded her body and the fight instantly ensued. Drea held her own for a while but Lothor suddenly got the upper hand and got her in an arm lock.  
  
"Leave my son alone you freak show," she said warningly.  
  
"Oh, he's not the one I came for," Lothor whispered. Drea widened her eyes in surprise.  
  
"HUNTER!!!" she cried, realizing what was about to happen. The guys could do nothing, there were too many Kelzacks. Tori tried desperately to get to her friend, but Lothor had worked her up good. Before they knew it, Lothor and Drea were gone. Seconds later, the Kelzacks were gone. The guys broke into a run towards Tori. She was so weak that Blake had to scoop her up in his arms.  
  
"Hunter, I'm so sorry," she said as Hunter picked up his son, who was crying wildly.  
  
"It's not your fault, Tori. But I thought Lothor would've wanted Nate, why'd he take Drea?" Hunter asked, trying to comfort his son.  
  
"I'm not sure, let's get back to Ninja Ops," Cam said. The group streaked back to Ops, hoping to find something. Hours went by, they could not find anything. Cam sighed and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"He must've taken her back to his ship," Cam said.  
  
"But why Cam?" Tori asked. Cam turned around and looked at the group.  
  
"I think he has this theory that when Nate was born, Drea's powers got passed to him. I don't know if that's the actual case but if that is what Lothor believes, then he may be trying to create his own power child," Cam said. The group instantly looked disgusted. The thought of their friend being violated like that was unbearable. Blake glanced over at the nearby couch where Hunter was asleep with Nate resting on top of his stomach. He had fallen asleep hours ago, the worry of Drea's safety consuming him.  
  
"Don't tell Hunter, if you can possibly help it," Blake said. The others agreed hold-heartedly.  
  
Meanwhile, on Lothor's ship, Drea woke up to find herself on a bed with chains around her legs and her arms strapped to a post above her head. She struggled desperately to get free until a voice interrupted her.  
  
"Don't bother struggling, you're my prisoner for now and until I get what I want," Lothor said, stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"And what exactly is it that you want?" Drea asked angrily.  
  
"Power, and I want it to last. So my power mixed with your power will equal a lasting lineage," Lothor explained with an evil grin. Drea's face went completely white.  
  
"You freak, you're sick. You touch me and I will kill you myself, let alone what my husband will do to you, AND my friends!!!!" Drea cried, fire flaring in her eyes. Lothor just laughed evilly and left the room. Drea fell back on the bed and let a single tear of fear drop from her eyes.  
  
"Hunter, I know you'll find me. I love you," she whispered. At the same time, Hunter was having a dream that he found Drea on the beach. He scooped her up in his arms and kissed her passionately. They embraced in a hug and Hunter heard words whispered in the air in Drea's voice, "Hunter I know you'll find me. I love you." Hunter opened his eyes in his dream and saw his beautiful wife in front of him. "I will find you my love". They kissed again. In the real world, Hunter smiled and softly placed a hand on his son.  
  
Sorry for the delay, I hope you liked it. What will happen to Drea? How will the rangers find her and get to her? Find out next time in Chapter 20. 


	20. Pop Ups From The Future

Disclaimer: You know the drill  
  
CHAPTER 20 Pop Ups From The Future  
  
Three hours had past since Drea had been taken. The other rangers had been drained of ideas. So, to keep from going crazy and to get Hunter out in the open, the rangers left Cam to continue a search while they did some sparring right outside. Hunter had managed to get Nate to sleep and Cam had agreed to watch him.  
  
"Man, if Lothor lays a finger on her.........," Hunter said angrily as he took out his frustration on Dustin, his sparring partner. Hunter managed to flip Dustin over. Dustin landed hard on the ground.  
  
"Ow, man, take it easy. I'm not Lothor and I wouldn't think of doing anything to Drea," Dustin moaned. Hunter snapped out of it for a second to realize he was pushing his limit.  
  
"Oh, sorry man," he said as he helped Dustin up.  
  
"Bro, it's okay. We're going to get Drea back," Blake said reassuringly. Hunter sighed in frustration. He was so worried about his wife and how things were going to turn out. Meanwhile, Cam was frantically continuing his search for Drea. His godsister had become as close to a sister as she could get without being directly to related to him in the time that she had stayed with them. He groaned in frustration before slamming his fists into the computer screen. Immediately, a shimmering light illuminated behind Cam. He immediately turned around in shock. Not knowing what was going, Cam stood up in a defensive stance as the light on the other side of the room slowly opened up into a portal. Suddenly, the light disappeared and three figures appeared. Two males and one female based on the ninja uniforms. Both boys had Thunder suits on and the girl had a lightning ninja uniform on. Their masks made it impossible for Cam to tell who they were.  
  
"What do you want? Who are you?" Cam demanded. Both guys approached Cam aggressively while the girl hung back. A fight ensued between the three guys. Nate awoke to the sounds of the fight and began to cry. The girl ninja approached his crib and gently picked him, rocking him gently. Nate's cries died down, but not in time for the other ninjas to come barreling down the stairs. Hunter stared in horror from the fight between Cam and the two ninjas, to the mysterious girl holding his son. The guys ran towards Cam while Tori faced the girl holding Nate.  
  
"Neither one of us want him hurt, so just put him down," she said firmly, while standing in a fighting stance. The female just stared at Tori blankly. Meanwhile, Hunter and Shane took on one Thunder ninja while Dustin, Cam, and Blake took on the other. Unable to take any further delays, Tori lunged at the female ninja, aware that her first priority was to get Nate to safety. But suddenly, the girl disappeared. At the same time, so did the two male Thunder Ninjas. The rangers looked around, confused.  
  
"Where did they go? Where's Nate?!" Hunter demanded.  
  
"Take it easy, we're right here," came a voice. The three ninjas appeared together in front of the stairway, but their masks were off. One thunder ninja resembled Blake some, while the other looked a lot like Hunter. The girl was almost identical to Drea. The rangers were stunned.  
  
"Next time we time travel, try not to wake yourself up," the girl said to the Thunder Ninja resembling Hunter.  
  
"Huh?" Dustin asked. The girl looked at the stunned Ninjas and rolled her eyes.  
  
"We're from the future. This guy here is Nate, the 19-year-old version of the baby I'm holding. I'm Dana, your future daughter. Eli over there belongs to our uncle Blake and a certain someone he currently has a thing for. Any more questions?" Dana asked sarcastically. The rangers could not believe it. Their future children were standing in front of them. But why?  
  
Sorry for the long delay. Hope it was worth it. R&R and I'll post more. The future children are here but why are they here and how did they get back here. Find out in Chapter 21. 


	21. Crystal Ball

Disclaimer: as if you didn't know  
  
CHAPTER 21 Crystal Ball  
  
"So just why did you come back? And how did you get these new powers?" Cam asked.  
  
"Sensei Watanabe gave them to us," Eli explained.  
  
"My father?" Cam asked.  
  
"No you," Dana replied bluntly.  
  
"So just why are you here?" Tori asked.  
  
"To stop our half brother from being born," Nate said.  
  
"What?" Hunter asked.  
  
"In our future, Lothor succeeded in impregnating our mother. Being good hearted, you two couldn't bear giving up an innocent child. But in reality, Damon suffered his whole life. Since he was half good and half evil, he was constantly struggling with which side to be on. Once he finally gave into the side of evil, having the power running through our mother's veins still in him, it was a fight that we finally decided we couldn't win. The only way we could win and ensure a safe future for our families was to come back and stop Damon from being born," Nate explained.  
  
"Which basically means stop Lothor from parking his DNA in her," Dana said. Eli and Nate looked at her.  
  
"Dana!" they said.  
  
"Oh don't act like this is the first time I've ever been blunt!" she cried to them. Shane and Dustin laughed at the antics of the future generations.  
  
"So what exactly is the plan to make sure I get Drea back without a little Lothor in her?" Hunter asked.  
  
"And you wonder where I get it from," Dana said.  
  
"What did you guys have in mind?" Blake asked.  
  
"We'll take turns going up to get her in Lothor's ship," Eli replied. The rangers were dumbfounded.  
  
"And.....?" Tori asked.  
  
"And nothing. That's our plan," Nate said.  
  
"Nifty, ain't it?" Dana asked sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up Dana!" Eli and Nate said at the same time. Dana laughed with Shane and Dustin this time.  
  
"You can really handle going up to Lothor's ship by yourselves?" Shane asked.  
  
"Yea," Eli and Nate said at the same time again.  
  
"And they're cousins," Dana said sarcastically, making fun of her brother and cousin.  
  
"Shut up Dana!" Eli and Nate said together, catching themselves as they said at the same time. Dana just laughed.  
  
"Dudes, who's first?" Dustin asked. Eli and Nate looked at each other then did rock, paper, scissors. Eli had scissors and Nate had paper.  
  
"Here I go," Nate said then disappeared.  
  
What will happen with Nate on Lothor's ship? Will Eli or Dana have to do anything? Will they be able to get Drea back safely? Find all this out plus more in Chapter 22. 


	22. Reinforcements

Disclaimer: take a guess  
  
CHAPTER 22 Reinforcements  
  
"Will you quit pouting?" Dana asked of her 19-year-old brother rhetorically as she played with the baby version on the floor. Nate glared at her before returning to his pouting mood. He had returned less than twenty minutes after he had left, unsuccessful and defeated from an uproar of Kelzacks.  
  
"I didn't even find mom," Nate whined. Dana lifted up the baby version of her brother to eye level.  
  
"Learn from your mistakes," she said to him. The parent rangers all laughed at Dana. Hunter sat down beside her and put his hands out to take Nate.  
  
"Uh, you might want to sit on the other side of me first," Dana instructed. Hunter, looking confused, did move to the other side of her. Only then did Dana willingly hand over baby Nate.  
  
"3...2...1....," she whispered. On cue, Eli appeared, falling backwards into Dana, somehow managing to land his head in her lap. She smiled sarcastically down at him as he recovered from the sudden fall.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" she asked sarcastically. Eli glared up at his cousin.  
  
"Do you see your mom anywhere?" he retorted. Blake offered a hand up to his son while Hunter did the same for his daughter.  
  
"My turn," Dana said excitedly, but somewhat sarcastically.  
  
"There's going to be no living with you if you bring mom back is there?" Nate asked his sister.  
  
"WHEN I bring mom back, Nate. In the meantime, change your diaper and feed yourself," Dana said right before disappearing. Seconds after she left, the rangers all turned their noses up as baby Nate began to cry.  
  
"Oh foul!" Dustin said as he covered his nose.  
  
"How does she do that everytime?" Eli asked. Meanwhile, Dana appeared in the very same room where her mother was tied up. Drea looked over at the girl who had suddenly appeared and was shocked to be looking at a girl who could very well be her twin.  
  
"What in the world...?" she asked in shock. Dana did not move but immediately jumped to questions.  
  
"Has he done ANYTHING to you yet?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"No thankfully," Drea said.  
  
"That doesn't mean I won't," came the familiar evil voice. Dana sighed and rolled her eyes as Lothor appeared in front of her mother.  
  
"Well, well, the last of the future failures. I'm going to enjoy this personally," he said cockily. Dana just looked at him as if he was stupid.  
  
"You're really just going to stand there thinking that only THREE children came out of SEVEN rangers?" she asked seriously with slight hints of sarcasm. Lothor look dumbfounded.  
  
"Let me introduce you to Leah Bradley, future blue wind ranger; Derrick Brooks, future yellow wind ranger; Isiah Clarke, future red wind ranger; and Kenneth Watanabe, future green samurai ranger," Dana said, cockily. As she said each name, a teenager resembling each particular present ranger appeared out of nowhere in respective ninja uniforms. Lothor, stunned, could do nothing but look at each of them with a gaping mouth.  
  
"Or as I like to call them, the Motley Crew," Dana added, again sarcastically. Derrick, Isiah, and Kenneth simultaneously attacked Lothor, easily overpowering him in his stunned state. Leah and Dana went straight to Drea, breaking the chains with a mysterious super strength. Drea, confused but relieved, did not hesitate to go with them. Lothor, having regained his stature, threw the boys in the direction of the girls, which is what they had wanted. All three guys stood up next to the girls and the six of them disappeared. Lothor growled in anger.  
  
"I WILL have a child heir with that powerful witch!" he declared. Meanwhile, Dana, Drea, and the new reinforcements appeared in Ninja Ops.  
  
"Drea!" Hunter cried happily. Blake smiled as he held onto his nephew/godson and watched his brother and sister-in-law embrace each other. Dustin, Cam, and Dustin eyed the new guys.  
  
"What is going on here?" Shane asked.  
  
"We'll have plenty of time to explain that later. This is far from over," Dana said, for once totally seriously.  
  
Wow! More kids! What did Dana mean that it was far from over? Is that why the other kids have come? Find out in Chapter 23. 


	23. Plans and Set Futures

Disclaimer: this is getting old...........I only own the kids  
  
CHAPTER 23 Plans & Set Futures  
  
"What do you mean that this is far from over?" Drea asked of Dana.  
  
"Just because we rescued you this time doesn't mean Lothor won't take any opportunity to make a little him in you again," Dana explained.  
  
"So we aren't really safe from this until we destroy Lothor?" Shane asked.  
  
"Exactly," Nate replied.  
  
"Um, before we continue, might you all explain to me who you are," Drea said.  
  
"Your future kids," Derrick replied openly. Drea was shocked at his response but then stared at Dana, her daughter.  
  
"What?" she whispered to herself.  
  
"You might want to teach how to change diapers when he gets older," Dana suggested.  
  
"HEY!" older Nate said to her while the other rangers laughed.  
  
"So, um, I guess we all kind of grow past our ranger days and settle down, huh?" Cam asked, looking at Kenneth.  
  
"Yea, but you all stay friends, and keeping teaching at the academies, and...," Kenneth started to explain.  
  
"Dude, just because we can be open about the future doesn't mean we should tell them everything," Isiah said to his friend.  
  
"So what exactly are we supposed to do in order to get rid of Lothor? I mean, we haven't been extremely successful in that department so far," Blake said.  
  
"You haven't double-teamed him yet," Leah said.  
  
"Literally," Eli added. All of the rangers smiled when they realized that they had two sets of seven rangers to go against Lothor. They prayed that that would give them the edge they needed. A few hours later, Dana was walking through the forest near the Wind Academy. She took in the view as she came to a clearing overlooking the beach. The colors of the sky mixed with the calming sea made her feel right at home, the way she wanted it, without Damon.  
  
"Want some company?" came a familiar voice. Dana turned to see Isiah standing nearby.  
  
"Why not it looks like I already do," she replied teasingly. Isiah walked up to her. They faced each other, smiling, before Isiah finally just grabbed her playfully and kissed full on the lips. They continued their passionate kissing until they finally had to separate for breath.  
  
"I cannot wait until we have time to enjoy this," Isiah said. Dana laughed.  
  
"Well, now that we have our parents, I think we have a better chance to get rid of Lothor," Dana said while smiling. Isiah gazed into her eyes, but then his face turned into fear and confusion. Dana became worried.  
  
"What?" she asked. Isiah grabbed her wrist and brought her forearm into her eyesight. Dana became frightened when she saw her hand literally fading in and out.  
  
"What is going on?" Isiah asked. It only took a few seconds for Dana to realize what was going on.  
  
"Oh no," she whispered.  
  
"What?" Isiah asked.  
  
"If my parents don't conceive me tonight, then our whole futures are shot," she explained.  
  
Duhn Duhn! Not only do they still have to worry about Lothor trying to impregnate Drea, but now Hunter needs to get on the move too or all of the kids are in trouble. What will happen with the babies situation? Will they get rid of Lothor? And what's the story behind Dana and Isiah anyway?! PLEASE R&R and I'll update soon. 


	24. Future Child

Disclaimer: I only own the kids. Everything else belongs to the power ranger company.  
  
CHAPTER 24 Future Child  
  
"How exactly are we supposed to convince your parents to get it on?" Derrick asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I won't exist if they don't have the time of their lives tonight," Dana said sarcastically watching her hand fade in and out. The children rangers were frustrated. Based on time lines, Drea and Hunter needed to conceive Dana that night, otherwise she won't exist.  
  
Meanwhile, the specific couple were locked in Drea's room in the Wind Academy. After the ordeal of being kidnapped by Lothor, Drea just wanted to be with Hunter. She got a shower and slipped into comfortable pajamas and sexy little top to match. She got under the covers with Hunter and cuddled up to him.  
  
"What are we going to do about Lothor?" Drea asked. Hunter sighed.  
  
"I don't know but I won't let him do anything to you. I promise," Hunter said. Drea leaned up and kissed him.  
  
"I love you," she said. Hunter gazed into her eyes.  
  
"I love you too," he said, kissing her back. They stayed on their sides, exchanging small, sweet kisses which escalated into passionately, tongue massaging kisses. Hunter rolled until he was on top of Drea, holding her possessively close. They continued to kiss as Hunter's hands inched down Drea's body. Drea took a step before him and pulled Hunter's shirt up. He stopped her by pulling the shirt off first then working her pajama bottoms off. He laid down on top of her and pinned her arms above her head. Gazing into her eyes, he inched to her neck and placed his lips gently over her skin, sucking in her sensitive spot. Drea moaned softly while Hunter's lips trailed down to her shoulder line. His hands moved from her arms down the side of her body to the bottom of her pajama top. Drea's hands went to the back of Hunter's back and clutched him close, laying kisses along his shoulder. Hunter stopped quickly and pulled her shirt off, leaving her in nothing but her panties. Drea worked Hunter's boxers off and smirked as he was completely naked before her. Hunter laughed and clutched her close, pinning her arms down. Drea laughed as Hunter worked her panties off.  
  
They continued to laugh as their lips worked against one another's. Drea's muscles tightened in pleasure as Hunter's hands gently clutched her breasts, rubbing them in pleasurable ways. His lips leaned down and sucked and kissed the same flesh he had been massaging. Drea loved Hunter's lips on her. She pulled on his slightly, wanting his lips on hers. Hunter got the idea and connected his lips with hers passionately, pushing hers apart with his tongue. Drea caressed Hunter's head with her hands while Hunter's went to her legs, massaging her inner thighs and working them apart. Drea could feel something belonging to Hunter brush against her as they continued to kiss passionately. Drea anticipated Hunter's next move and sure enough, his hips started to work against hers. Drea suppressed a pleasurable cry of passion. Hunter was in her, feeling her in ways only he could as her husband.  
  
Hunter sat held Drea up as he continued to push himself into her. Drea threw her head back, just letting the feeling Hunter was pushing into her wash over her body. His lips sucked on the flesh of her shoulder and chest. A soft glow flowed from them as Hunter continually worked into his wife. Dana watched her hand stopped fading and it finally stayed solid. She smiled in relief, feeling her hand to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.  
  
"I'm...I'm okay. I'm not disappearing. That means......ew," she said, the thought of her parents conceiving both relieving and disgusting her. Hunter and Drea collapsed in exhaustion. Drea caught enough breath to crawl halfway on top of Hunter, pin him down, and kiss him passionately. Hunter put his arm around her and pulled her down on top of him. When they finally needed breath for more than a few second, Drea laid her head on top of Hunter's chest, facing him.  
  
"I don't care of it messes up time, I'm glad our kids came back. I cannot imagine having anyone inside like that but you Hunter. I love you," Drea said, gently kissing his chest. Hunter ran a hand through her hair and down her body.  
  
"I love you too. Lothor is never going to touch you again as long as I'm alive," Hunter declared. The two curled up in each other's arms, falling into a comforting sleep.  
  
"So what are we supposed to do about Lothor? We can't leave with Drea still as risk of getting violated," Eli said.  
  
"The history books said that Lothor was destroyed after Tori, Dustin, and my dad blasted him to the Abyss of Evil with their ninja powers," Isiah said.  
  
"Well, things are a little different now. I think the only way to blast him into destruction is to combine ALL of our ninja powers, both teams," Dana said. The kid rangers glanced at each other silently. They wanted their futures to be better than they had been but they don't want to ruin their parent's future to be ruined either.  
  
END CHAPTER 24. Sorry for the delay. The story should be ending shortly, next few chapters. 


	25. Peace At Last

Disclaimer: I only own the kids.  
  
CHAPTER 25 Peace At Last  
  
Time passed without incident from Lothor. Soon enough, Dustin was surprised with the news that Kelly had entered him in the freestyle competition. Shane was equally excited to enter the skateboarding competition. No one was as excited as the kid rangers who wanted to see their parents in action.  
  
They all arrived at the competition, excited beyond belief. Nathan held the baby version of himself.  
  
"Wow," he said.  
  
"Quit gawking and follow us!" Dana called. The group followed each other throughout the place. There was so much to explore but it was all a blur once they watched Dustin and Shane in action.  
  
"All right dad!!" Derrick cried. The other kids glanced at him to be careful. Dustin ended with a cordova. Everyone was excited to see him take away the third place trophy. They later found themselves watching Shane compete in the skateboarding competition.  
  
"Hey where are Hunter and Cam?" Tori asked.  
  
"Not sure," Blake said. They watched Shane do very well in the competition. After congratulating him, they went to look for Hunter and Cam. They found them running towards the group, out of breath.  
  
"Dad, what happened?" Kanoi asked.  
  
"Something...something's happening. We were just attacked," Cam explained. The kids fell silent as they watched the routine start that had happened in their own time. Things were slightly different though. The only thing different were that they were there and that Drea was not pregnant with LOTHOR'S child. The sequence of events started with Cam getting kidnapped, Ninja ops getting destroyed, Cam being rescued from Lothor's ship along with the captured ninja students, and the whole team returning to the competition area.  
  
"Give me your powers....I want them all," Lothor said as one by one, he drained the powers of both teams of rangers. Ken looked over at Dana, recalling her idea to combine the powers of all fourteen rangers.  
  
"Any more bright ideas?" he asked sarcastically. Dana sneered at him, but another idea did come to her as she watched Tori, Dustin, and Shane line up together for the history making task they were about to perform.  
  
"Leah, Isiah, Derrick, go to it!" she cried. The three got the idea and lined up next to their parents.  
  
"Power of Air!" Isiah and Shane said.  
  
"Power of Earth!" Derrick and Dustin cried.  
  
"Power of Water!" Leah and Tori cried. The combination of the six powers pushed against Lothor, inching him closer to the abyss of evil. However, for some reason, he was able to fight against it. The remaining rangers were horrified at this sight. Hunter and Blake immediately jumped up, hoping they could do something.  
  
"Power of Thunder!" they screamed, combining their powers. Their powers seemed to help as Lothor had a harder time fighting it.  
  
"Ah, you'll never win rangers!" Lothor screamed. Eli and Nate jumped up together along with Cam and Ken.  
  
"Power of Thunder!" Eli and Nate screamed.  
  
"Power of the Samurai!" Cam and Ken screamed. The twelve rangers started to do the trick. Drea and Dana smiled in relief as they saw Lothor get closer and closer to the edge.  
  
"Oh no," Drea said when she saw him get right to the edge. He seemed to get his second wind and started to fight against all twelve energy beams. After a few steps, he gained his ground and started working back towards the rangers. Drea and Dana glanced at each other, running towards the other.  
  
"What do we do? He's fighting against TWELVE energy beams for crying out loud?" Dana asked. Drea bit her lip and thought as fast as she could. A light bulb brighter than any others went off in her head.  
  
"Do you have the Lightning power or can you tap into the hurricane power?" Drea asked.  
  
"Uh, just lightning, why?" Dana asked.  
  
"If you hit him with the Lightning power when I hit him with the hurricane power, that might do better than two of the same thing," Drea said. Dana smirked and nodded, understanding. Dana got into position.  
  
"Power of Lightning!" she cried, pointing her finger into the row of energy beams. Drea took a deep breath and dug deep into her ninja powers. The energy level rose in her and she used all her strength.  
  
"Power of the Hurricane!" she cried. Rather than using just two fingers, she felt the energy gathering in her to be bigger than ordinary and used both hands. A blinding light illuminated as all fourteen beams clashed together in one strong sense of power.  
  
Derrick and Dustin opened their eyes slowly, seeing the other next to them. They sat up and looked around.  
  
"Did we...?" Derrick started.  
  
"Get him?" Dustin finished. The others started to gather around them, gazing at where Lothor used to be.  
  
"Yo dudes," came the familiar voice of Cyber Cam.  
  
"What's up Cyber Cam?" Shane asked.  
  
"You guys just saved the world. What are you going to do now?" Cyber Cam said sarcastically. The fourteen rangers laughed, glancing at each other. The kids knew what would happen next and soon enough, they were all gathered at the Wind Ninja Academy, with the rescued ninjas gathering around the graduation platform. The kids smiled in admiration as one by one, their parents were awarded graduation diplomas from the newly recovered Sensei Watanabe. When they had thought the parent ranger would scream and celebrate, they actually gathered in a line on one side of the stage. Sensei Watanabe turned to the kids.  
  
"Would you please join me?" he asked politely. The kids caught off guard, walked on stage and gathered in a line as well. Sensei Watanabe gathered seven rolls of parchment and went down the line, one by one handing them a parchment.  
  
"Nathan Bradley."  
  
"Dana Bradley."  
  
"Leah Bradley."  
  
"Elijah Bradley."  
  
"Isiah Clarke."  
  
"Derrick Brooks."  
  
"And Kenneth Watanabe." The kids bowed after receiving their parchments and unrolled them in curiosity.  
  
"I'm not sure where you stand in your own time but for the work you did here, I award you honorary diplomas from your respective ninja arts. And now, I sadly must bid you farewell," Sensei Watanabe said. Cam walked up beside him and pressed in a code to a machine. The kids watched as a portal slowly began to form, picking up wind to indicate how strong it was. The sight was all too familiar to Cam. The kids all glanced at their respective parent rangers. All of them smiling at the other. They didn't need to say anything. They knew they would see the other soon. Drea cradled baby Nate and hugged Hunter as they watched the kids, one by one, walk through the portal back into their own time. Things were as they should be now, peaceful.  
  
THE END  
  
Hope you guys don't think I rushed this but I wanted to make the ending as best as I could. I want to be able to concentrate on my Dino Storm Series. Please let me know what you think. 


End file.
